disasterfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Posiden
'Posiden '''is a 2006 disaster film co-produced and directed by Wolfgang Petersen. It is the third film adaptation of Paul Gallico's novel ''The Poseidon Adventure, and a loose remake of the 1972 film of the same name. Plot The RMS Poseidon, a luxury ocean liner, is making a transatlantic crossing. Former New York City Mayor and FDNY firefighter Robert Ramsey is traveling with his daughter Jennifer and her boyfriend Christian to New York, soon to be engaged. Also on board is former Navy submariner-turned-professional gambler Dylan Johns, architect Richard Nelson, Maggie James and her son Conor, stowaway Elena, and waiter Marco Valentin. As the passengers are enjoying a New Year's Eve party, officers on the bridge see a huge rogue wave bearing down on the ship. To survive the wave, they try to steer the ship to take the wave bow-first, but it does not turn fast enough. The wave swamps and capsizes the ship, killing the bridge officers along with many passengers and crew. In the ballroom, a badly injured Captain Bradford attempts to restore order and assures the surviving passengers that help is on the way, and tries to persuade them to stay put. Unconvinced, Dylan leads Conor, Maggie, Robert, Richard, and Valentin towards the bow, where he believes they will have the best chance of escaping from the capsized liner. As they head up, they have to cross an elevator shaft, into which Valentin falls before being crushed by the falling elevator. They reunite with Jennifer, Christian, Elena, and gambler Lucky Larry, who had all been in the nightclub section of the ship, and who are the only survivors out of all of the occupants in the nightclub. The group crosses a makeshift bridge across the lobby, where Lucky Larry gets crushed by the engine. The pressure from the water finally cracks the ballroom windows, drowning and killing its occupants, including Captain Bradford. With the water rising rapidly, the group is forced to escape through an air duct and some ballast tanks, although Elena hits her head underwater and drowns. With the ship slowly sinking, the survivors soon find themselves in a crew lounge where they find the bow section is flooded, until an explosion of the engine room lifts it out of the water. The group enters the bow thruster room and are horrified to find the thrusters still running. With their path blocked by the propellers, and knowing that the control room is submerged in water, Robert swims away to turn off the engine. He finds the 'shut off' switch to be broken, but presses the reverse button instead, before drowning. With the propellers now spinning in the other direction, Dylan throws a nitrogen tank into it, causing an explosion that destroys the engine, and leaving an opening for them to escape through. The group jumps out the thruster and swim to a nearby inflatable raft, and as they are getting into the raft, the ship starts to sink. As they are paddling away, the waves push the raft further and further away from the sinking liner. Across the water, the survivors look on as the stricken ship sinks stern-first into the Atlantic. After firing a flare, two helicopters and several ships arrive to rescue the six survivors, having tracked the location of the Poseidon's GPS beacon. Cast * Josh Lucas as Dylan Johns * Kurt Russell as Robert Ramsey * Richard Dreyfuss as Richard Nelson * Emmy Rossum as Jennifer Ramsey * Jacinda Barrett as Maggie James * Mike Vogel as Christian Sanders * Mía Maestro as Elena Morales * Kevin Dillon as Lucky Larry * Freddy Rodriguez as Marco Valentin * Jimmy Bennett as Conor James * Stacy Ferguson as Gloria * Andre Braugher as Captain Michael Bradford * Kirk B. R. Woller as Chief Officer Reynolds * Gabriel Jarret as First Officer Chapman